Finding Way out of the dark
by Katti94
Summary: A former paladin, a female Draenei now a Death Knight lost and feeling helpless trying to work her way out of the dark and to find her way back to the light. The path she have taken is hard and challenging for the people she have fought and lost, but maybe the light is closer than she thinks
1. Proluge

_**Hello lovies 3 So how long since i was active? 2-3 years? MOST likely... I been busy. I been going to a Folk High year here in Norway and i'm ready to take on Graphic Design now this August! I been thinking a lot about writing, but i guess i never got to start on them... **_

_**BUT i moved also over to AO3! I'm tbh never on here and i'm just gonna add this little starter to see how many will be interested. Keep in mind i'm currently use WordPad as my dear mac decided to more or less die and i to be honest only use the windowes pc anyways so.. I'm gonna get Word when i get home now in may c: ! If i can afford it... **__**Or pirate it..**__** Duo to a few things like i'm getting a parrot this summer :D A small Green Cheek Conure uwu EXITED!**_

_**ALRIGHT let's get to the lill teaser...**_

_'A Hero that is what you once where'_

Those words kept echoing in her head as she tried to remember what she was now then. A former slave? A tool that have lost it's meaning to go on? A mere memory forgotten in time? Questions was coming and going and no answer to come.

She held onto the things that she knew and tried to forget her painful past with being a mere minion for the Lich King. When she had returned with other Death Knights at the Stormwind gates confusion ran around them. Getting accepted was harder and even if it was a few years since this time, she could still feel people's stares on her back waiting for her to drop dead on the street.

What could she really live for? Family? No, she had nobody and she had not tried to find them after the dark times. She could not face her family and former friends like this. Her light have been taken away replaced with darkness. Drowning. The only light she could see was the small hope of the Naaru that had not left her. It kept her going and motivated knowing that she was still kind and not a lost case.

She may have been a proud paladin before the scourge, but she felt so helpless and small. Her friend; a human paladin her only friend she kept contact with from her days working for the Argent Dawn.

When she had met some other friends, she been told straight out that her attitude and herself have gone cold than what she used to be. Her tone more snappy and aggressive. She did not care. Nor blame them. She wanted things to be over with, to stooped being looked down on. Her pride was in so much pain, but the darkness was becoming her friend.

Can one single person change her point in life and help her move forward?

_**AND there you have it! I mixed it together in less than 10 min. If there are some spelling errors or so i shall fix em when i get Word as it's no such thing as that at WordPad, but i'm fairly certain my English writing have improved a lot since my last fic's so c: **_

_**NOTE: For those that wonders, if you want me to start up a fic that i have here feel free to tell me so as i'm no mind reader! None of them are suppose to be be done yet, and as i stated i forgot i had this account duo to been geeking on AO3 the last few years... My account over there is Rafikii :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Heeyy :D first chapter here and i hope you guys enjoy it uwu**

She let out a blood shattering scream letting herself fall on her knees sobbing over what had happened. She could now not run away from her haunting past. She had agreed to help the Ebon Hold with taking down the Lich King and she had hopped to get away from everything and die alone somewhere around Howling Fjord, but her path had other plans as she was meet face to face with her sister.

Her sister that she had not seen after she had died and unfortunately been taken back to life under the hand of the Lich King. Aki would not in her year spawn forget her sister's happy relived eyes as she had seen her in the tropes. Shame and guilt had taken a tool on Aki as she remembered what she had been doing.

Fear and rage burned trough her body as she roared in the middle of the forest knowing what would happen with her now. She would most likely be dragged back to Stormwind to meet the things she's been running to. Her friends and family. She gripped the dirt beneath her fingers and dug them deep trying to calm herself as the earth started to gain a thin layer of frost from where her hands where placed.

She could not face her him, she was a burden now. He would bee looked down on for having a mother that was.. Like this... "NO!" Aki yelled letting out a circle of frost around here. She lost grip and feel to the ground crying. The once proud paladin was now a mere tool and a disgrace for her own people as a Death Knight. The words tasted foul in her mouth and more tear managed to escape.

Why could she not have just vanished like she had hoped. Maybe killed in battle, but no. the young Draenei's faith was now to try and move forward while knowing the light have left her and only the dark was consuming her in her waking state. She never showed this side to anybody and hoped she never had to.

Aki managed to calm herself despite her rage still went wild in her mind. She started the way back to the inn she was staying at. Nora her sister had tried to convince her to stay with her, but Aki had refused stating she wanted to be alone.

As she got to the inn there was people drinking, chatting and cheerful faces while singing. She hurried fast away from them and went to her room only to be meet with a person sitting on her bed grinning up at her.

"Welcome back then!"

"You should had told me you where around!"

Aki gaped looking at the human in front of her..  
A dear friend from her time in Argent Dawn  
Her friend Milo.

**I'm sorry for the short chapter :v But i figured i wanted to stop it here and make the second chapter longer. I also figured it sucks to use WordPad, but it works for now...**

**Nora &amp; Aki are 2 of my WoW char's and as stated before i will add more of them. If you read my fic Guild Tales you will meet some of them again :)**


End file.
